The secret comes out - A Jenry fanfiction
by Diamondshipper
Summary: Henry finally tells Jo his one big secret. But how is she going to react?


Fanfiction about the TV show Forever. Post 1x22. What is Henry's story and how is Jo going to react after he tells her. I'm thinking about making a second chapter, if you like it. So please review but be kind because English isn't my first languange and this is my very first fanfiction on this platform, so I don't have much experience. Anyways I hope you like it.

Diamondshipper

Henry Morgan was playing a game of chess with his son Abe when he heard a knock on the door. At first he was angry with whoever was interrupting his game, which he was going to win, but then he saw who was standing outside and couldn't help but smile. It was Jo his partner in solving crime, looking beautiful as always. With a bright smile on his face he walked towards the door and opened it. "Hello Detective", he said, "do you have a new mystery for me to solve?" "Yeah I think you could say that." she answered in a tone that Henry couldn't quite identify. The she pulled his pocket watch out of her coat-pocket. He stopped smiling and tried to come up with a fast excuse. Henry knew she found that watch in the underground tunnels and he had to explain how it had come there. "Thank goodness", he looked at her, "it was just stolen I was about to file a police report and…well here you are!" He hoped the smile he put up didn't look too fake. She on the other hand kept her face straight. "Now, I figured you'd say that… but I also found this." And with that she took something out of her coat-pocket again, this time it was a black and white picture of Henry himself, his wife Abigail and their son Abraham. The doctor's smile faded when he saw it. All the memories hit him in the heart. The happy ones of their life with Abe, the things they experienced, they had survived, the love they felt for each other and their son. And the horror that shook him when he found Abigail's bones in this forest, the pain he felt when he heard how she had died. "I was hoping that you could explain it to me" Jo's words brought him back to reality. Now, looking her in the eyes, he thought about how she was feeling about this whole thing. She found a photo that was obviously over 50 years old of him looking the same as now with a woman and a baby by his side. He didn´t know how to explain this to her. But at the same time, he could tell from the look in her face that he had to try, to try and explain the unexplainable.

Abe's voice from beside him said: "Tell her" He looked at him in vacillation but his son just nodded. His heart was beating faster and faster as he looked back at Jo, their eyes met and even if he knew that this conversation would be hard, it was the right thing to do. "It's a long story", was all he brought out while he tried to prepare himself for what was going to come next. Jo just kept looking at him in an expression that represented fear and relief at the same time. They could've stood there forever if Abe hadn't broke the silence to invite Jo inside.

Abraham was standing in their kitchen making tea for the two of them. He decided to leave this to Henry and exit the room and only come back if his Dad needed him. It was his story to tell after all. Henry and Jo were sitting awkwardly across from each other, both saying nothing. Abe brought the tea. "Thank you", they both said synchronous. Abe smiled and left the room. Henry took a deep breath, sipped once and began.

"Okay Jo, what I am going to tell you now is going to sound very strange. I am pretty sure you won't believe me, but I would be very grateful, if you'd listen to the whole story." Jo nodded slowly. "So…the truth is", he went on "I am not who I am claiming to be. My name is Henry Morgan, that's true, but I am not 35 years old, as I claim to be, but over 200 years old. I was born on the 19th September 1779 in Great Britain. I had studied medicine by that time and my father owned a big shipping company called the Morgan shipping company. I was very proud of that until I found out that he was involved in slave trade because of financial problems. I confronted him with that as soon as I found out and he didn't deny it. A few weeks later he died of a disease and gave me this pocket watch", he held it up "that had been passed down our family for a 100 years that time. I got on a ship called 'the Empress of Africa' a few months later in April 1814. It was one of my father's ships and there were also slaves below deck locked up like animals. I couldn't stand watching this. My father's company was treating humans like crap. One of the slaves could understand English. I talked to him and told him I could bring him a key to unlock their shackles. I came back later to fulfill my promise but was interrupted by a sailor who nearly caught me. He told me one of the slaves got sick and, because I was the only doctor on ship, they needed me to examine him. I diagnosed him, but the captain didn't really listen. He wanted to kill that man to provide that the virus would infect the others. I resisted and stood up in front the slave. But instead of putting the gun down he shot me. That's where I got my scar", he pointed at his chest pulled his shirt up and showed Jo the scar. She still payed attention but it seemed as if she was just listening to a good story for a child. "When they carried my body upstairs the key fell out and the slave picked it up. Of course I couldn't remember that part because I was dead but as you will recall, we had one murder to solve that happened to one of the divers that brought up artefacts and gold from a ship called 'the Empress of Africa, yes that was my ship. That is why I had such a special interest for it. My whole life I thought I was cursed because the ship sank later and as I thought all the men under deck with it. But when we were working on this case Isaac told me, that he got the map to find the ship from his ancestors. Apparently he is related to the slave that spoke English. He knew the story that a man was shot on the ship and a key fell out of his pocket. His relative picked it up and freed him and the others. When the ship sank later near the New Yorker coast, the slaves survived and started a new life in America. After Isaac told me that, I was so relieved it wasn't my fault that all these innocent men had died. However in the night I was shot the crew threw my body into the water. But the odd thing is I didn't die. At least not for a long time. I came back to life. I couldn't explain it. At first I thought it was a dream, but my scar was the proof. It was all very confusing. But that night changed my whole life. Since my first death on the 7th of April 1814, I was immortal. Every time I die I come back to life seconds later. And I'm always in water and naked. I'm not somnambulating like I told you, every time I was found naked in the Hudson, I had died seconds before it. Well back to the story. After that incident I returned to Great Britain and my wife, yes I was married to a woman named Nora, she wouldn't believe her eyes as I came back because she had been told I died on that ship. At first she was happy of course, but then I decided to tell her what happened, that I was immortal and couldn't die. That was a huge mistake. She didn't believe me, surprise, surprise, so I wanted to proof her with cutting my wrists and showing her that I would come back. She tried to hold me back by telling me she believed my story, but behind my back she was consulting a physician and I was sent to a mental hospital called the Charing Cross Asylum. It was awful…she visited me one time, to say goodbye to me and never came back. You know being in a mental hospital isn't the nicest experience nowadays. But back then in the 1800s it was the worst. I could say whatever I wanted, admit I was lying, everything. They just kept me there and tried a 'new' therapy on me which is basically waterboarding. Later I was transferred to a prison where I shared my cell with a catholic priest. After a while I told him about my immortality, but he didn't see it as a curse but as a gift. I escaped from that prison by hanging myself. I started over worked in a hospital and even assisted the Scotland in the Jack the Ripper case. Of course I constantly had to move so people wouldn't notice that I didn't age. That's how I came to New York in the early 20th century. I served my country in World War 2 as a British Army doctor. That is how I got to know Abigail, the love of my life. She was a nurse back then and as I first saw her she held a baby in her arms that was rescued from Auschwitz. We fell in love began a relationship and decided to adopt that baby. We named him Abraham, Abe for short." Jo made big eyes "No way" she said "Abe…is your son?" "Yes. I know it's hard to believe but he is. Abigail found out about my immortality not long after the adoption. A soldier stabbed me and she saw me dying and I explained everything to her when I came back. I wanted to avoid this because I was scared she would react like Nora my first wife, but she did not. I was so incredibly grateful for that. Still I thought Abigail and Abe would be better off without me. They would be in a lot of trouble because of me. Constantly had to move and being stared at, cause they would age but I wouldn't. So I tried to leave, but Abigail wouldn't let me. Our love was too strong to let go you know? We lived a very happy and full life, watched our son grow up and loved each other truly. But Abigail had a problem with all the people staring at us as we got older. I still looked 35, while she looked 65. I believe that is why she left me in 1985 with leaving one letter, saying she needed time. I never heard from her again until Abe did a bit of research. That was not a long time ago. He found out that the whole time she had been living just a few miles away from me near New York. We were shocked and drove out there. We talked to the woman that owned the house Abigail had lived in for a while. In the garden we found a skeleton, you will remember it. The case of that young girl that had been murdered by the sheriff. At first we thought it was Abigail, but then the Sheriff told us he saw and older lady going away with a young, black haired man. Well here's the thing. Do you remember when I told you about my stalker? This man…this man that I… I killed?" Henry swallowed hard. "Yes I do Henry, why?" Jo answered him, her voice suddenly filled with sympathy. "Well the man I…I killed he was a psychopath, but my real "stalker" was that black haired man that went away with my wife. He is not a normal person, but is like me, immortal. He's been in this world since 2000 years, as he told me. He was killed with that old roman dagger, I was so obsessed with. He was in that car with my wife when she drove off the streets and caused an accident. Abigail was badly injured but still alive. That man, he called himself Adam had searched for someone like him his whole life and had figured out that she knew another immortal person. Me. He forced her to tell him where I lived, but she refused. And to save me, she killed herself." He had to pause a moment to clear is throat and stop himself from reliving the pain he felt when Adam told him how his wife had died. "Adam found me anyways 40 years later. He contacted me, killed me several times, and threatened me. I don't want to go into detail but it wasn't nice. You know he had a theory about how we could die. It was that we could be killed with the weapon that killed us the very first time, which was the gun that was contained from 'the Empress of Africa' in my case and the dagger in his case. That's why I wanted that damn thing so much. You know I'm not a killer, that is why I didn't do it. I came to the underground tunnels because I knew he would be there. He had my gun and I had his dagger. I had let go of the dagger because I didn't want to kill him and I thought he would do the same. But he didn't. He shot me. That's the bang you heard. But before I vanished again I could inject him a medicine that would paralyze him, so that just his brain could work. He was brought into a hospital, that's where he still is. And I, as you can see, did not die. I came back in the Hudson as usual and my pocket watch and the photo you found, I had them near me when I died but they stayed there. So that's my story, I told you it was long, and it isn't even the whole one. I've let a couple of things out. But now you know the truth. I know it's hard to believe and hard to imagine. Oh god I don't want to know what you think about me now…" He looked in Jo's eyes, but could not read what was on her mind. After a long silence she finally opened her mouth. "Well thanks for telling me that…nice story. I…" "Nice?" Henry interrupted her. "My story may be many things but nice?" "You don't understand me, of course would not be nice if it really happened. But you're a good storyteller. I'll give you that.", Jo said. "Do you mean…Are you saying…you don't believe me?" Henry knew it was hard to believe but he wouldn't have expected her reaction to be like that. "Do you really think I would make a story like that up?" he asked. "Of course this story would explain a lot you know. That you bathed naked in the Hudson, this photo here. Your obsession with that roman dagger and your sadness after the case with Abe's mother, it would explain why you weren't afraid to die many times. Also why you sometimes behave, like you do. But this is just too irrational. I don't believe in magic or immortality in your case. Things like that don't exist." "I have to say I thought you trusted me more. I'm not judging or complaining, I understand that this is something that is hard to believe, but Jo…" Henry looked his partner in the eyes "I would never lie to you!" She held his gaze and lost herself in his eyes. After a few seconds where the time stood still she spoke again. "I trusted you Henry, I did. But I'm not sure if I still do. You changed so much in the last few weeks, it kind of felt like I had lost you." "Jo I am so, so sorry" he said with emphasis. "It was all because of Adam. I was confused. My past was brought up when I learned the truth about Abigail and all the pain…it did change me. You're right. But that doesn't mean" he took a deep breath "that I stopped caring about you!" Jo shivered. She couldn't help it but his words made her heart beat faster. But still…Immortality? The detective wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't. "Jo if you want to, I can prove it." "Prove what? Your immorality? Wait…you don't want to kill yourself, do you? Please henry this is crazy." "Jo nothing can happen, trust me. And please don't act like Nora did." "Your wife that sent you to a madhouse? No I wouldn't do that. But I don't want you to die Henry, I need you alive!" "That's the point Jo, I won't die. I'll come back!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Henry please…just stop." "No I won't Detective, I don't want you to think I'm mad so I'll proof you, I'm not lying. Give me your gun!" "No Henry, stop I won't give you my gun so you can kill yourself" She stepped back. On one hand she still didn't believe his story. But on the other side. Why would he make that up? He didn't look as he was lying to her. She wanted to believe him, especially because of her feelings for him. Henry went a step towards her and grabbed the gun she had on her belt. "HENRY NO!" Jo shouted. "It's not that painful if you shoot directly in the brain. Trust me, I must know." He smiled his typical Henry smile. "Go to Abe after I vanished, he'll drive you. Oh and tell him to bring me some clothes." Then he put the gun to his head. "NO" Jo shouted once more, but it was too late. She screamed and fell on her knees, crawled to Henrys body and cried more. Tears fell on his dead face and then in the next blink, on the floor. There was no blood and no dead Henry. She froze and one last tear rolled out of her eye. Could it really be true? Was is possible that Henry had told the truth and was…immortal? "ABE! ABRAHAM!" she shouted. He came running into their living room. "Where did Henry go?" he asked. "Oh no…don't tell me he just killed himself? Didn't you believe him? Did he have to prove it to you by…god stubborn Henry Morgan, always the same with him…Now come on we gotta hurry, he'll be freezing. The Hudson is cold at this time of year." Jo looked at him confused. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dr. Henry Morgan really was immortal, couldn't die, had been alive for over 200 years. She hurried after Abe and down the stairs. "Wait" Abe stopped, "we forgot the clothes, hold on I'll catch them. Just a sec" He went upstairs again. Jo tried to process what just happened. Abraham came back a few moments later. They climbed into his car and stared to drive towards the Hudson River. "So…" Jo started. "You are Henry's son? Like for real?" "Adopted son, but yes still his son. Bit hard to believe huh?" he smiled at her. "Yeah…you could say that."


End file.
